


My poor heart will only surrender

by WaywardxWinchester



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardxWinchester/pseuds/WaywardxWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yer lyin’,” Cassidy accused.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Y’ really think so? Why would I lie about somethin’ like this?” the preacher replied, more of a purr.</i></p><p> </p><p>(In which Jesse wears panties and Cassidy is more than okay with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My poor heart will only surrender

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit of a visual, this is what Jesse’s wearing. http://xdress.com/product/view/panties/satin/the-smooth-satin-and-lace-panty-z361  
> Title taken from Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench  
> It’s also been years since I’ve written fanfiction, so this might be a bit rusty.

It was a shocking discovery, but not an unwelcome one.

Not at all.

It came about during one of their late night booze-and-smoke sessions, and Cassidy had snuck something a bit stronger than tobacco in their cigarettes, the earthy scent of marijuana mingling in the air with the scent of their Camels and Marlboros. A lazy smile creeped across the vampire’s lips as Jesse took another healthy swallow of Ratwater.

“Yer lyin’,” Cassidy accused, the mixture making the Irish lilt thicker, more pronounced.

Taking another pull from the altered cigarette, Jesse grinned, slow and predatory, smoke curling from his lips in lazy grey wisps. The weed and alcohol caused his thoughts to move around sluggishly, but also brought forth a courage he normally wouldn’t have. “Y’ really think so? Why would I lie about somethin’ like this?” the preacher replied, more of a purr, the deep southern drawl sending a pleasant shiver down the vampire’s spine, settling somewhere at the base, the beginning tugs of excitement. It was then the preacher leaned forward, the near-empty bottle settling on the ground with a clatter, putting his elbows to rest on his knees and grinned up at Cassidy like the devil himself possessed the holy man. And God damn, if that didn’t make the vampire more than interested.

Seeing an opportunity that Cass did not want to go to waste, he eyed the preacher, a single eyebrow arched, the challenge set. “Prove it.”

Instead of backing off with a laugh and a ‘got you’, the shorter male just gave Cassidy a smirk, standing and started to unbuckle his belt far too slowly for Cassidy's liking, his buzz now becoming anticipation and amusement, intrigued by the way Cassidy was watching his every movement with rapt attention, as if transfixed by the impromptu strip show before him. The leather strap came loose from the loops of his trousers, and Jesse sat his belt aside. Flicking open the button, he pulled down one side of his pants just enough to show a flash of sheer lace and satin, stark white against tanned flesh and dark trousers, and Cassidy couldn’t help the sharp gasp that escaped him.

 _Well fuck,_ Cassidy almost said out loud, but quickly contained his thoughts. His hands however, had a mind of their own.

Without even realising it, they came up to snag Jesse by the waist, one hand resting on his hip and the other moving lower. Fingers curiously and eagerly brushed against the fabric, meeting hard muscle covered by feminine satin. “Jaysis, Jess,” Cassidy breathed, and if he had an actual beating heart, he swore it would’ve skipped several beats. He hooked his fingers in the preacher’s pants, glancing up to seek approval. Jesse’s face had become a fetching shade of red, dusted across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and his eyes were nearly black with arousal. He looked down, giving the vampire a barely perceivable nod and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, as though bracing himself for the events yet to come. With a swift tug, the vampire pulled down dark trousers, hungrily taking in the sight of long, tan legs ending in delicate lace, the bulge of Jesse’s length looking obscene and perverse in something so innocent, so girlish. 

And Cassidy fucking _loved_ it.

“Yeh weren’t lying,” he breathed. Pulling the preacher into his lap, Jesse stumbled into his hold, knees on either side of the vampire’s legs. Curious hands roamed, cupping and kneading Jesse’s ass, still entranced at the smoothness of satin, and Cassidy could easily imagine how they would accentuate the Texan’s curves in all the right ways. A low moan eased its way out of the preacher’s throat, a sound of approval mixed with lust, and senses heightened by not only the drug but also the pure anticipation of what could happen, causing his skin seeming to tingle wherever Cassidy’s hands touched.

Swiftly, the vampire lifted Jesse by the hips, flipping their positions, with the preacher in the pew and Cassidy standing before him, looking like he’d just been granted the greatest gift to mankind, staring at the male before him with a mixture of desire and hunger, need and reverence. “Jess. . .” Cassidy knelt in front of him, hands splayed on the preacher’s knees, acutely aware of how hard he was, his dick pressing almost painfully against the zipper of his ‘borrowed’ jeans, and Jesse wasn’t that far off, the panties straining against his erection. It was that mix that caused the vampire’s words to come out in an almost passionate moan. “I want yeh. . . Jaysis, I _need_ yeh, Jess. . .”

Cassidy's words quickly pierced the pleasure-filled fog in the preacher’s mind and, with some careful and seemingly practiced maneuvering, Jesse managed to completely rid himself of his boots and pants, now lying in a haphazard heap on the church’s floor with the empty ratwater bottle and crushed stubs of cigarettes. Moving them aside without thought, Cassidy slotted himself right in between the Jesse's legs with a sharklike grin on his face, eyes shining with mischief. He leaned forward, mouthing over Jesse’s length, trapped within the confines of his panties. The head of his cock poked perversely from the waistband, a bead of precome trailing down and staining the lace a darker shade, the white purity of the garment ironic. The vampire’s tongue darted out, lapping it up, eyes never leaving Jesse’s, releasing a soft moan that matched the preacher’s. 

Jesse threaded his hands into Cassidy’s hair, tugging gently, a silent plea. And the vampire got the hint. Pulling down the panties just enough, Jesse’s cock sprung free, and Cassidy wrapped his fingers around the length, thumb swiping across the slit before he lowered his mouth, issuing a kitten lick to the tip before sealing his lips around the head, causing a litany of curses to rush from the preacher’s lips. “Dammit, Cass, **stop fuckin’ teasing** ,” he growled, tugging sharply at the short brown locks, a surprised noise leaving Cassidy before he took more of the preacher in his mouth, careful of his teeth, not stopping until his nose was brushing against the soft skin of Jesse’s stomach, his throat relaxed. 

Humming, Cassidy pulled back, his tongue teasing along the vein on the underside of Jesse’s cock, pulse pounding against his tongue, tempting him, causing him to suck harder, pulling his blood closer to the surface, groaning. The sound was met with Jesse’s own, the noise a deep rumble in his chest as he gazed down at the Irishman, hues half-lidded, mouth parted with needy little pants slipping freely, unabashed. Cassidy worked what wasn’t in his mouth with long, slender digits, humming around the girth that was, relishing in the taste of the preacher. Grinding a heel into his crotch, he swiftly undid his jeans, palming himself as he sucked off Jesse, a steady dribble of precome easing the way. The church was filled with a symphony of salacious noises, Cassidy’s mouth and hands making lewd sounds, accompanied by the preacher’s hushed moans and whimpers.

“F-Fuck, Cass, God,” Jesse moaned, legs quivering, fingers twitching in the vampire’s hair. “Cass, I-I’m---” The vampire understood the fragmented sentence, doubling his efforts. Cassidy’s head bobbed, the tip of Jesse’s cock bumping the back of his throat. With a final moan and a strangled noise that barely passed as the Irishman’s name, Jesse came, flooding Cassidy’s mouth with a salty, bitter warmth, and he swallowed with the same eagerness and longing that came with _anything_ involving Jesse. He quickly followed after the preacher, spilling over his hand, dripping on the the church floor, bliss and ecstasy making his head feel light and pleasant, his hips slightly jerking through the aftershocks.

Pulling off of Jesse’s cock with a ‘pop’, Cassidy wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Yeh shoul’ wear those more, Padre,” he purred, the subtle traces of arousal still roughening his tone.

With an eyeroll, Jesse pulled Cassidy up by the ratty collar of his shirt, growling at the vampire, Genesis-infused voice coming forth.

_**“Kiss me, you bastard.”** _

Cassidy grinned, claiming the preacher’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also. Feel free to stop by my tumblr and prompt me!
> 
> http://frozen-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com


End file.
